


The Loving Road of Perdition

by lunadesangre



Series: Between the Lines [1]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Oz Drabble Tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-18
Updated: 2011-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunadesangre/pseuds/lunadesangre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Swearing is a sin,” the nuns are always saying, since as far back as Ryan’s memories go.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Loving Road of Perdition

“ **Swearing is a sin** ,” the nuns are always saying, since as far back as Ryan’s memories go. Swearing and cheating and fighting with the other kids, and then skipping class and kissing (fucking!) girls, stealing, drinking, moving drugs. Nuns aren’t vowed to secrecy – especially not when they catch you at it, the nosy cunts. That’s how he and Cyril end up in juvie the first time: _for their own good_.

What a load a bullshit. No one gets out of juvie _better_.

Aunt Brenda sings the same chorus: Repent repent repent, or your soul shall be lost, shall burn in the fires of hell for all eternity, blah blah blah amen. She also seems to think this little hell on earth that is juvie will scare them back on the side of the law for the rest of their lives.

It makes him and Cyril laugh. This little hell on earth is actually better than their Dad’s.


End file.
